


[Podfic of] A Very Kaner Christmas

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick blurts, “I need you to be my Christmas boyfriend.”</p><p>“No,” Jonny says. He sounds confused, but in Patrick’s defense, it was a pretty straightforward request. Like, there’s only so much a guy can do.</p><p>(A lighthearted Christmas fic featuring a twin size bed, a hand knit scarf, a light-up Rudolph sweater, and a truly embarrassing amount of pining.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Very Kaner Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1gmfrLR) [40 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1oOjfpI) [41.5 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:26:31

**Streaming:**  



End file.
